


亲密接触

by salon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salon/pseuds/salon
Summary: 背景设定在415彻夜打游戏的那个凌晨大概属于一个短打系列
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 3





	亲密接触

一刻钟前他们结束了游戏，先后关上了电脑，走出房间之后并排站在浴室的镜子前洗漱准备睡觉。

凌晨四点半的首尔，天边已经透出了点光亮。尹净汉在这朦胧里犯了懒，他变得没有力气走回两层之外的属于自己的那间屋子，只能转身扑上了崔胜澈的床。

被子很柔软，枕头也很舒服，床铺间带着一点点香气，尹净汉趴在那里闻了闻，他不太习惯用香水，但对崔胜澈身上的香水味并不反感，甚至觉得总是好闻的。

一分钟，不，他闭着眼睛想，也许只需要一秒钟，他就会在这熟悉的味道里安然入眠。

像是崔胜澈的怀抱。

然后他下一秒就落进了真正的，崔胜澈的怀抱里。

尹净汉被吓了一跳，有那么一瞬间失去了睡意，但很快地，他又变得困倦起来。

崔胜澈的手揉了一把他的后脑勺，手臂环过他的腰际，将他收紧在自己怀里。

尹净汉习惯趴着睡觉，这下他半靠在崔胜澈胸前，没办法枕着自己的胳膊了，干脆拉过崔胜澈的胳膊，完成了睡前的最后一个准备动作。

晚安。他嘟囔了一句。

可是崔胜澈又将他翻了个个儿，手掌摸上他的后颈。

困死了。尹净汉在心里叹了口气，他知道崔胜澈要做什么，他们总是默契得很，一个眼神就可以明白对方的心理活动，一句话就能预料到对方的下一个动作。

所以他依旧维持着闭眼的状态，但却微微抬起下巴。

他得到了一个意料之内的吻。

崔胜澈接吻前，总是会先伸手触碰他的下颌，然后再把他拉近，那是个让他觉得自己被珍惜的姿势。

那么这一次也不例外。

可是凌晨的吻又比平常更缱绻了些，不带情欲，也没有什么压迫性，房间里除了呼吸声什么都听不见。

这个安静的吻好像带着点催眠效果，尹净汉快要睡着了。

可能是看他没有反应，又过于乖巧，崔胜澈咬了咬他的下唇，尹净汉有点发懵，就这样被撬开牙关衔住了舌尖。

或许从接吻方式里真的能看出一个人的性格。

尹净汉陷在被褥里，迷迷糊糊地想。

崔胜澈无疑是温柔的，但同时又是强势的。

尹净汉在快要缺氧前终于醒了过来。

崔胜澈搭在他后颈的手不知道从什么时候起已经锁住了他的后腰，像是要使劲把他嵌进自己身体里一样。

尹净汉的脸有点红，经过无数次这样一对一的训练，他觉得自己几乎可以获得憋气比赛的冠军。

始作俑者正扬起嘴角微笑，他瞪了一眼对方，在两个人眼神撞上的那一刻又有什么好像被点燃了。

和崔胜澈接吻真是件要命的事。

尹净汉破罐破摔地想。

反正明天也没有事情，不用担心睡眠不足影响工作状态。

于是他拉低了那个毛茸茸的后脑勺，反咬回去。

天快要亮了。

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 早晨四点多被热醒之后再也没睡着，想了想觉得在凌晨和小崔接吻的小尹一定非常可爱。


End file.
